


A Sea Change

by justheretoreadhannibalfics



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I don't know enough about boats, I may or may not make up some stuff, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Sea god!Hannibal, Shapeshifting Hannibal, dark!Will, fisherman!Will, killer!will, specifically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justheretoreadhannibalfics/pseuds/justheretoreadhannibalfics
Summary: Will spends most of his time out on the water, needing only the company of the ocean and Nola to be happy. He's a well-known protector of the ocean and her creatures, and ends up catching the eye of an interesting stranger who wanders into the little shoreside community where he lives.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 56
Kudos: 132





	1. 1

Will looked out over the water, taking in the sight of the infinite horizon and dappled surface of the ocean.

After all the years he had spent out there, Will had never grown used to the immensity of the thing. It made him feel minute the first time he had set out, but having conquered it many times over now, he felt powerful.

It was a godlike feeling, having conquered the ocean. 

Will loved being on the water, and everything that came with it. His mind could settle in the vast isolation, and the sounds of the ever shifting water lulled his thoughts into much friendlier realms than he used to suffer. 

Will knew there were people back on shore that thought he must be insane, or be on his way, because he spent so much time by himself out on the water. He knew other fishermen, all having at least one other person on their boat at all times. He was the only one in the area who set sail all on his own, and preferred it that way.

The ocean didn’t judge you, and it was the only friend Will needed.

Now, despite not being insane, at least not certifiably, Will was not an ordinary fisherman.

Will caught fish for himself, and a few that he sold to some of his friends, but he mostly monitored the populations of creatures in the water off the coast. 

Will had taken to cleaning the water as well, dragging out trash that had made its way into the currents. He also ended up being something of a marine veterinarian, treating injured turtles and sharks if he came across them. He had untangled hundreds of nets and discarded fishing lines from the creatures. 

Will took a deep breath in.

“Just you and me,” Will said, looking down into the water, “a man and the sea.”

Will huffed a laugh at himself, leaning on the railing at the bow.

“Hopefully someday you’ll be healthy again,” Will told the water, “without pollution and garbage choking you. Able to breathe again. I’ll do everything I can to help you get there.”

It was a promise Will had made the ocean about a hundred times before, and one he intended to make a hundred times more. He loved the ocean, and he protected the things he loved as well as he could. 

The water patted along the side of the boat, as if telling him to get to work, and Will smiled.

“Alright,” he said, heaving himself up off the rail and heading to the helm and starting off, “let’s see what you’ve got for me today.”

Will’s relationship with the ocean was usually pleasant. He did his best not to make it angry, and it provided him with good wind and plenty to find and do. Occasionally, the winds would change and he would have to fight tooth and nail to keep his boat from going under, but the ocean was always there on the other side, offering up the food and comfort he asked of it. 

Will was no stranger in the ocean. He knew the water as well as himself, and he understood it. He had not been a stranger on the water since he was twelve years old, and the ocean was his oldest friend.

\---

“How’s Nola?” 

Will smiled, watching as Martha weighed the fish she was buying from him this time.

“She’s handling as well as ever,” Will replied, “saw a turtle swimming in her wake this time, and I didn’t even have to pull it up. Nothing wrong with her.”

Martha smiled up at Will, handing him the cash for the fish. 

Will had done a lot of work on the Nola. She was entirely unique, modified specifically for what Will did. He had added platforms and ladders for when he needed to get down to the surface of the water in order to pull a turtle, shark or dolphin out and take care of them. It happened often enough that he had decided it was a good investment of his time and resources, and it worked like a charm. 

No sea creature had ever shown fear in Will’s presence. He wasn’t sure why exactly that was, but he was glad of it when he needed to remove hooks or nets from them. 

“If it were anyone else doing all that to their ship, I’d bet money they go down within a day,” Martha told him solemnly, “but you have a way about you, Cielo, don’t you? I wouldn’t even bat an eye if you told me you’re secretly a sea god.”

Will laughed.

All the locals had nicknames for him, and they spanned across just about every language. The population of the town was a patchwork of ethnicities, but they all respected Will. After only a few years of him living there, they had adopted him as one of their own, and rarely ever called him by his actual name.

“As far as I know, I’m just a man, but I’ll let you know if I learn different,” Will promised, “anything you want me to be on the lookout for next time I head off?”

Martha considered that for a moment, but shook her head.

“You’re too good to all of us, Guapo. I can’t think of anything to ask of you. Just be safe out there. The sea is a temperamental mistress.”

Will smiled and nodded.

“Only to those that don’t understand her,” he teased, “But I’ll be sure to stay safe. I’ll tell Nola you say hi.”

Martha laughed as Will walked out of her little shop and headed to his next stop. He always made the rounds when he came back to shore, and the pattern was familiar to the other locals, so he was probably already expected at his next stop.

“Etoile!” Leon called from the back of his shop when Will entered, “It’s been a minute! Wait a second and I’ll come around!”

Will laughed and turned to look at the stuff on Leon’s shelves as he waited. Leon had some of the best fishing equipment in the state, and Will didn’t trust anyone else to give him his money’s worth. They were friendly enough that Will could even borrow things on occasion, promising to return them the next time he was on land. Leon trusted Will.

“Perle,” Leon said, clasping Will’s hand in a warm shake, “how have you been?”

Will smiled warmly.

“I’m great, and Nola is more seaworthy than ever. Anything exciting happen while I was out on the blue?”

Leon grinned and waved for Will to follow him into the back of the shop. That was where he spent a lot of time, and Will was one of the only people he ever allowed back there as well. Leon kept his own favorite things back there, only bringing them out for those smart enough to ask for them specifically, and he had it set up with coffee and snacks at all times for his own comfort.

Leon handed Will a mug of coffee, tossing a plate of cookies onto the table and sitting down.

Will sat down as well, taking a careful sip of the hot liquid. 

“There’s some dressy guy who came into town just yesterday. He’s been asking around about fishermen. No one can get out of him  _ why _ he’s so curious, but he’s polite enough. Sounds like some sort of Viking as well, the way he talks,” Leon confided, always the easiest source of local gossip.

Will raised an eyebrow.

“A well-dressed Viking has been asking about fishermen,” he surmised, “sounds a bit like you’ve been out in the sun too long.”

Leon shook his head, huffing a laugh.

“You’re one to talk,” he said pointedly, nodding at Will’s dark tan, “but you’ll see. You can’t miss him. Says he’s some sort of doctor, but no one’s asked him what kind. One look, and you’ll know who I’m talking about.”

The bell at the front of the shop rang, and Leon stood up sharply. He headed out to the shop to take care of whatever customer it might be.

“Ah! Speak of the devil!” Will heard Leon say, “What can I do for you today, Doctor Lecter?”

Will was too curious to stay out of sight the whole time. He knew he was going to go out there and try to catch a glimpse of this guy. He took a long drink of his coffee as he tried to wait for the right moment.

“You were speaking of me?” another voice answered, “I do hope I have not done anything to make you say anything unpleasant.”

Now Will understood why Leon had called him a Viking. He hadn’t been referring to his speech patterns or word choice. It was his accent. Something from one of a handful of small countries, exotic but pleasant as it curled over the words.

The man sounded amused more than truly concerned, which Will was glad for. He didn’t want to get Leon in trouble with anyone.

“Oh, of course not, Monsieur,” Leon promised, “I was only telling one of my good friends about you, as he just came back to shore. I try to keep him updated on all the local happenings.”

“Is my arrival seen as a significant occurrence?”

Will stood up and stretched before he walked out.

“It’s just a tight knit community,” Will replied, drawing the new man’s gaze, “so anything or anyone new is a topic of conversation. You also happen to make quite the first impression.”

Will looked over the man, taking note of his expensively tailored suit and leather shoes. His hair was combed harshly back away from his face, and he certainly looked European enough with his high cheekbones and severe browline.

“I do hope it is a good first impression,” the man replied, tipping his head curiously, “I am Doctor Hannibal Lecter. I presume you are Mister Rawlins’ good friend he referred to just now.”

Will nodded curtly, running a hand through his hair.

“That would be me,” he agreed, “as for your first impression, you mostly come across as odd in these parts. You don’t exactly look like a tourist, nor do you look like a fishmonger. That makes you stand out in a place like this. We don’t get a lot of old money nobles around here.”

Lecter smiled, seeming amused. 

“I don’t suppose you happen to be a fisherman, do you?” he asked, his words flowing smoothly over his tongue like sweet venom.

Will raised an eyebrow and risked glancing up to meet the man’s eyes.

Lecter had dark brown eyes, looking almost red in the light of the shop. His eyes sparkled with mischief, as if he were playing some sort of game with them and found it terribly amusing.

“I’m a bit of everything,” Will said, choosing not to make anything too easy for the man, “I don’t ascribe to any title specifically, at least not one I’ve heard yet. What are you a doctor of?”

The man seemed pleased with Will’s pushing back. 

“A fair few things, as it happens, I would love to discuss it further if you would allow me to buy you lunch.”

Will frowned, but didn’t see any reason to say no. It wasn’t as if the man could do anything to him while Will was on familiar turf and he wasn’t.

“Fair enough,” Will said, “the best food in the area is at Sofia’s. Ask anyone for directions if you can’t find it. I’ll let you get back to your shopping.”

Will caught the suggestive expression Leon shot in his direction as he waved to the pair, but he ignored it. He wasn’t good with people, he didn’t want to get into anything, and he wasn’t exactly relationship material either. He didn’t have time for anything like that.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch date! <3

Doctor Lecter looked about as out of place as possible when he walked into Sofia’s. His loudly patterned suit and neatly combed hair standing out among the blue collar mechanics and fisherman sitting around the place. 

Will waved him over, smiling a bit at the man’s clear discomfort.

“As difficult as this may be to believe, I do not think I would have chosen this venue myself,” Lecter said.

Will laughed.

“I sure bet you wouldn’t. You probably go to five-star restaurants with five cooks and a chef in the kitchen, serving multiple courses with a selection of fine wines,” Will decided, “and even then, they might not live up to your taste.”

Lecter flicked his gaze over Will, as if trying to decipher something.

“We have not met sometime before that I do not recall, have we?” he asked.

Will shook his head.

“Nah, I just read people easily. I’m guessing that means I got all that right. This place might not be like what you’re used to, but Sofia is the best cook in this town, and just about the only place I trust to feed me. There’ll be something on the menu you’ll like.”

Lecter nodded, though he seemed doubtful. Will wanted to laugh at him, but he didn’t actually want to make him angry.

“El Cerebro,” Sofia said, walking up to their table, “What can I do for you? I didn’t realize you were back on land.”

Will smiled, but didn’t look up at her. She had probably seen him when he had waved, and decided to come out to greet him in person.

“Just got in,” he replied, “I was making the rounds when I ran across this fish out of water, and he offered to buy me lunch. Figured free food was worth it. I’ll take whatever you think I’d fancy today, and the Doc’ll take a menu. He needs to peruse his options first.”

Sofia laughed, nodding her head along with his words. 

“I’ll send Mark over with the menu in just a moment. Go ahead and tell him what you want to drink. Nice to meet you, Doc.”

Lecter seemed a bit offended to be referred to by that, but Sofia was already on her way back to the kitchen, catching Mark on her way to tell him what was expected. Will ran a hand over his face and sighed.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he told Lecter, “I can tell you’re not all too keen on being called Doc by strangers. I shoulda used your full title, or at least your name. That’s on me.”

Lecter tipped his head curiously at Will, but didn’t have time to respond, because Mark walked up, grinning brightly.

“Good to see you again, Clipper,” Mark said to Will, “and it’s always nice to meet someone new. I’m Mark, and I’ll be helping you today. Here is your menu, and let me know what you want to drink.”

Will nodded, offering a smile, though he was getting tired of being social already.

“Just water for me,” he replied, “This is Doctor Lecter. He’s new in town.”

Mark nodded and turned to Lecter with his smile.

“I think I heard about someone new walking around, but I didn’t think you’d end up here. What would you like to drink, sir?”

Lecter smiled a bit, and Will decided he had been right to use his title for the introduction this time. 

“Water as well,” Lecter replied, “thank you.”

Mark nodded and headed off to get their waters, smiling once more at Will before he did.

Will sighed a bit, letting his smile drop and rubbing his brow.

“You are not very social,” Lecter noted, “and your energy reserves are beginning to run low already.”

Will huffed a bitter laugh at himself.

“So, psychiatrist, or just clever?” he shot back.

Lecter nodded, his expression softening a bit.

“That is one of the areas I have earned the title Doctor in,” he replied, “though I am curious about your title. I have not heard anyone refer to you by a name, though I have heard a fair amount of endearments used.”

Will chuckled lowly.

“Yep. That’s just the way people are around here. When you’re seen as a local, names aren’t really relevant. Not to mention, I have a peculiar reputation around here.”

Lecter raised an eyebrow, but was once again stopped from responding when Mark came back with their waters.

Lecter ordered off the menu with curt politeness, as if he were in one of the proper places Will had described earlier. Mark nodded, writing it down and being as charming as ever before he left to give the order to Sofia.

“What is your peculiar reputation?” Lecter asked once Mark was gone, returning to their conversation smoothly.

Will shrugged.

“I’m an odd sort of fisherman, I guess,” he answered, “I don’t fish as a job, really. I sell a few fish here and there, but nothing enough to sustain a quality of life. I don’t need to. I’ve got enough money behind me to make jobs unnecessary. I’m not just a fisherman, either. Like I said before, I’m a bit of everything. I can fix just about anything quick as you like, meaning I have a bit of a monopoly on handyman jobs when I’m ashore. I also bring back a truckload of garbage from out of the ocean every time I get back to dock. I’m a pretty darn good vet, too, for just about whatever animal you happen across, and I help out turtles and dolphins plenty while I’m on the water. Like I said, I’m a bit of everything.”

Lecter looked absolutely fascinated, and Will was starting to wonder if he was going to regret putting all of that out there. He really didn’t need to get involved with anything.

“Here’s your gumbo, Jefe,” Mark said, setting a bowl down in front of Will, “and your food will be out in half a tic, sir.”

Lecter nodded politely to him and Mark made his way back to wherever he needed to be. Sofia was the only person Will trusted to make Gumbo who wasn’t natively Cajun to begin with. She was really good.

“I am not sure I quite understand the significance of the different terms they use for you,” he confessed, “I am well versed in several languages, but I cannot understand why these words would apply to you.”

Will huffed a laugh.

“Sofia called me ‘El Cerebro’, which is just a way to say I’m smart. Mark called me Clipper the first time, which is a term for a fast ship, and Jefe means boss. Basically, Sofia tells him to treat me like the boss, so he calls me such,” Will said with a shrug, “there are some others that are harder to explain, but those are the only ones I know you’ve heard.”

Lecter nodded, still seeming impressed. 

“What others?” he asked, doing nothing to hide his curiosity, “While we have time to discuss such things. I am certainly under no time constraints, and you have made none known to me that you must adhere to.”

Will shrugged, smiling a bit to himself.

“Fair enough, Doc,” he said, “but I’ve got questions for you as well, remember?”

Lecter nodded in concession.

“Before you continue, please, do call me Hannibal,” Lecter requested, “I am not fond of that shortened version of my title, and I consider us friendly enough.”

Will nodded.

“Then I guess you should know my real name too,” Will joked, “I’m Will Graham, owner and captain of the Nola.”

Hannibal smiled, nodding politely.

Mark returned, setting a plate down in front of Hannibal with his signature bright smile. He slipped a paper to Will and headed off.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow as Will picked up the paper and read what Sofia had written there.

“What is it?” Hannibal asked.

Will frowned.

“Sofia just wants me to look into somebody. Some guy has been acting suspicious around town, and she’s concerned. Nothing for you to worry about,” he answered, tucking the paper into the front pocket of his flannel, “now, do tell me all the fields you have earned the title Doctor in.”

Hannibal tipped his head, but nodded.

“Psychiatry, to begin with. That is my current occupation. I was also a medical doctor for some time, working as a surgeon in an emergency room. I may or may not also have a doctorate or two under my belt,” he said, taking a drink of water to hide his smug smile.

Will scoffed.

“And how on earth did you end up in a town like this?” Will asked, “questioning everyone about the local fishermen?”

Hannibal set his glass down, turning it around carefully as he considered his answer.

“Curiosity,” he answered simply, “I have recently become intrigued by the workings of fishermen, and their minds.”

Will hummed at that, eating his food as they spoke. It had been a good while since he had eaten anything fresh and flavorful like this, and he was enjoying it.

“Now, then,” Hannibal said, leaning forward slightly, “please do tell me of the other endearments the locals use for your unique reputation.”

Will felt himself blush a bit, feeling suddenly unsure what Hannibal’s intentions were. His gaze had turned much more intense, making something about the question feel more intimate.

“Well, it depends on who you ask, of course,” he started, “because there are a bunch of different languages spoken around here. Just today, I’ve been called Cielo, which means sky, Guapo, which basically means handsome, and Etoile, which means star. Just depending on who you talk to, you can get the whole textbook of nicknames out of these people.”

Hannibal nodded.

“Might you explain why those terms are used for you? Why would they call you sky, or star?” Hannibal asked, his curiosity not sated yet, “of course, it’s obvious why you would be called handsome.”

Will laughed, but he felt his face heat up more with a blush. 

He was pretty sure Hannibal was flirting with him, but he couldn’t figure out why.

“Well, sky, because they say that’s what color my eyes are. Then, star ties in with the other reason they call me sky. They talk about how the sky is always reaching down to touch the sea. There’re a few old tales they share about the sky and the sea being in love, and that’s why they meet on the horizon. Also, for star, I navigate mostly by the stars. I have a GPS, but I rarely use it.”

Hannibal smiled, his expression openly awed. Will squirmed a bit under his gaze. He didn’t know why it was making him uncomfortable, but he felt nervous.

“You would not take me with you one of these times, would you?” Hannibal asked, seeming to genuinely want to go with Will.

Will laughed softly and shook his head.

“I don’t take on deckhands or crewmates. I sail alone, and you aren’t even someone who I would consider if I did.”

Hannibal looked mildly disappointed.

“Why is that?” he asked.

Will smirked.

“Let me look at your hands, and I’ll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick, I feel like I need to confess that I don't actually know the languages I'm borrowing the nicknames from. I looked up endearments in different languages and borrowed the ones I think fit Will. So, if any of these are, like, not something I should be using, I have no idea and I'm sorry.   
> I might not have anything to worry about, but I worry anyway. Please don't be mad at me for a mistake. <3


	3. 3

Hannibal was watching Will with all the open interest of a child seeing a fortune-teller.

“Look here,” Will said, pointing to Hannibal’s fingers, “this callus shows you write or draw a lot. Paired with  _ this _ one, here, I’d say probably both. These calluses make me think you probably cook a lot. You have  _ artist’s _ hands. Now, look at mine.”

Will turned his own hands over to show Hannibal his palms. 

“See, my hands are basically all callused now. I work with them, tying ropes and fixing motors. I have calluses on the heels of my hands and here at the base of my fingers. I have calluses all along my fingers as well.  _ My _ hands are worker’s hands, and yours are an artist’s.  _ That’s _ why I wouldn’t take you on a boat. You would be useless to me.”

Hannibal studied his own hand for a moment, turning it over and running his fingers over the calluses Will had pointed out. 

“Why do you sail alone, Will?” he asked after a moment, “do you not become lonely?”

Will shrugged.

“Like you pointed out earlier, I’m not very social,” he offered, “and I don’t need help. I just need Nola, and the ocean.”

Hannibal was quiet for a moment, and Will didn’t feel the need to fill the silence between them. It was a comfortable thing, which was odd for him.

“I would love to see your ship, Will,” Hannibal said.

Will frowned at him, but Hannibal seemed to be being serious. He really did just want to learn more. It was making Will’s head spin. He didn’t tend to spend much time around people, much less one person in particular. 

But something about Hannibal made Will not so concerned about that.

“Sure. I’ll walk you over after we finish. I don’t know if she can be called a  _ ship _ , though. She’s a boat, and a damn good one, but ship has yet to be earned.”

Hannibal smiled.

\---

“You taking the Toff on the grand tour?” Sofia asked when they were on their way out.

Will shrugged.

“He wants to see Nola,” he answered, “I figured there’s no harm in letting him see how out of his depth he is in these parts.”

Sofia tisked.

“Just make sure he doesn’t catch you out of your depth, Cielo,” she said, “He’s got a look in his eye that tells me he wants to see more than just Nola, if you know what I mean.”

Will laughed.

“Don’t fret, Sof, I might not have a PhD up my sleeve like he does, but I’m good at dealing with people when I need to,” he said.

Hannibal walked up to them, then, and Will shot Sofia a look that shut her up about what the man may or may not intend for their afternoon.

“Now, we’ll be on our way, and I promise I’ll do what I can about the guy. Sound good?” Will asked, raising his eyebrows at Sofia expectantly.

Sofia looked Hannibal up and down, as if she were Will’s mother and she needed to approve of his friend.

“Fine. But tell me this one’s real name in case you go missing. I swear to god, Cielo, if he kills you I’ll  _ never _ forgive you.”

Will laughed.

“I understand. This is Doctor Hannibal Lecter. Psychiatrist, surgeon, and scholar. I don’t think you have to worry too much about him,” he said.

Sofia nodded, but she still narrowed her eyes at Hannibal in warning. Hannibal smiled in return, though it lacked the same warmth he had shown while talking with Will over lunch.

“Off we go,” Will said, basically dragging Hannibal out the door, “we have boats to see, and I have things to do. We can’t sit around chatting all day.”

Hannibal allowed himself to be pulled, an amused expression on his face as Will led the way to the marina.

“You have many loyal friends,” Hannibal noted, falling into step alongside Will.

Will shrugged.

“It’s tight knit, like I said. You can’t walk three feet without running into someone who knows me. It was disconcerting at first, but I got used to it after a while. It helps when I need help with anything, ‘cause someone is bound to know someone who’s willing to do the job for free, or in exchange for freshly caught fish,” Will explained, “And I don’t have to be around people all that much anyway, so it all evens out.”

Hannibal was staring at Will. He wasn’t being subtle about it, and Will pretended not to notice anyway. He supposed Hannibal might be attracted to him, but it didn’t really matter. He didn’t have room in his life for other people. He only had room for the ocean.

“Are you from Louisiana?” Hannibal asked suddenly, making Will turn and meet his eyes without meaning to. 

He looked innocently curious, making Will relax a bit.

“Yeah. My drawl still that noticeable?” he replied, feeling a bit exposed by that insight, “I know some people can still tell from that, and I managed to hide it for a long time. Sometimes it comes back, though.”

Hannibal nodded.

“It was not only that, as I doubt I would have been able to discern a Louisiana drawl from that of someone from Texas. There have been several small things that alluded to it.”

“And you’re from Europe, somewhere,” Will said, “sort of northern. I almost want to say Norway, but something about that doesn’t sit perfectly.”

Hannibal grinned widely, apparently impressed.

“Very nearly, though many Americans are not aware of the country I come from. I am impressed. Lithuania, as it happens. Rather near Poland.”

Will snapped his fingers and sighed.

“Ah. Normally I can narrow it down better than that,” he admonished himself, “but Lithuania, huh? Cold?”

Hannibal smirked.

“In the winter,” he replied, making Will laugh again.

“Fair enough. It’s a mite different from here I’m willing to bet,” he said.

Hannibal nodded.

“While this area is not similar in many respects to my homeland, it has its own charms and beauty. I do not regret the change.”

Will raised an eyebrow.

“You planning to stick around long?” he asked.

Hannibal fixed Will with a strange look, as if Will held the answer written somewhere on his skin, and he just had to read it.

“We shall see,” he answered simply.

And they had arrived. Will jogged ahead, stopping just beside Nola and gesturing to her for Hannibal to see.

“There she is,” Will said, “Nola. The one and only.”

Hannibal walked up to stand next to Will, and he was fixated on Nola. He stared with open wonder, making Will feel like the man must have seen very little of the world before now. Even though he was probably more well traveled than Will, Hannibal had a childlike wonder to him that was rare in most adults.

“She is beautiful,” Hannibal breathed, “I have never seen a boat like her.”

Will laughed and jumped onto her deck.

“That’s ‘cause there aren’t any,” he said brightly, “She’s customized to my needs. Come on board and I’ll show you what I’ve done.”

Will watched as Hannibal leapt onto the deck, much more gracefully than he had expected from a man who seemed to never have set foot on a boat before. Hannibal didn’t seem to take any time at all acclimating to the undulations of the deck under his feet. It was impressive, and bizarre.

“Alright, back over here is one of the biggest changes I made,” Will said, waving Hannibal over to the platform he had built for rescuing sea creatures, “I needed a way to reach turtles and dolphins that were hurt or tangled in something, so I made this. It’s sorta like the ones actual professionals use when they tag sharks and stuff. I also had to make sure I could control her from back here, so I made a safety switch. By applying that, the basic levels of steering are moved from up there to back here.”

Will waved at the helm, then to his makeshift wheel next to the platform, showing Hannibal what he meant.

“‘Cause those professionals usually have a team, so someone steers while the others take care of the animals,” Will explained, “but I do it all myself.”

Hannibal nodded, his eyes observing every inch of what Will had worked on. His gaze was similar to what one would expect of an art student in a gallery. It warmed Will from the inside out, though he couldn’t rightly explain it.

“Come below, and see the rest of her,” Will said, standing up and stretching as he moved to the hatch, “I think you’ll really like this.”

Will dropped down and stepped back as Hannibal slowly climbed down the ladder into the below deck room.

Will turned and opened one of his tall cabinets, showing Hannibal the full shelves of books he kept there. It was one thing he didn’t really talk about, because no one else really appreciated his love for literature in their little fishing town. He was the only bookworm around who had such an expansive taste in books. He would read any genre or time period, as long as it was interesting. His mind was full to bursting with words that other people had created, and only he and the ocean knew about it.

Until now.

Hannibal looked appropriately star-struck as he looked at all the books Will traveled with. He walked forward and stroked a finger over one of the spines, a gentle caress as if it were something invaluable.

“Is it not dangerous to have these on a ship?” Hannibal asked at length.

Will grinned.

“I was hoping you would ask that,” he said, “I made these cabinets completely watertight. Nola could go down in pieces, and these would float to the surface. They could be discovered years down the line, and all the books would still be pristine.”

Hannibal ran a hand along the side of the cabinet, as if he could sense the care and time put into their making. His expression was soft, and fond. Will was bewildered by the man. He acted so differently than anyone else he had met.

“If you spend weeks out at sea, where do you sleep?” Hannibal asked after a few moments of silence.

Will grinned.

“That’s one of the best parts,” he said, turning and taking down one end of his hammock. He stretched it across the small room and hooked it there, stepping back to show it off. “The only thing better than sleeping on a boat, is sleeping in a  _ hammock _ on a boat.”

Hannibal laughed, and it made Will’s grin stretch wider. He didn’t usually enjoy people’s company this much, but he really was starting to like Hannibal.

“Will Graham, I have never met anyone like you,” Hannibal said, still smiling.

Will shrugged, but he was still grinning.

“The same goes to you. But I have things to do, so I’m gonna have to show you out and be on my way.”

Hannibal nodded, though Will saw the small hints of disappointment in his expression. 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm welcome to Dark!Will in this chapter.

“Hey, Richard,” Will called, hopping off Nola and onto the dock.

Richard turned and waved back, though he seemed a bit jumpy today. 

It was as if he knew Will had been told what he was doing. The men and boys around Richard on the boat ignored the interaction for the most part, but a few of them smiled up at Will.

“Hey, Will,” Richard called back, “Who’s your friend?”

Will tipped his head towards Hannibal without looking.

“Doctor Lecter. Just someone passing through. How’s business been lately?” Will replied.

Richard hesitated just a touch, long enough for Will to know he really was guilty of what Sofia thought.

“It’s been picking up again lately,” he said, watching as Will wandered closer, Hannibal close on his heels, “but you know I don’t like to jinx anything like that. Market is as unpredictable as the sea, you know.”

Will shrugged, though it was more of an agreement than anything else.

“Fair enough,” he said, “When are you heading out next? I just got in today.”

Richard nodded. Everyone would know by now that Will had returned, even if it was just because they had seen Nola at the dock.

“Two days at most,” Richard replied, “Fish wait for no man.”

Will smiled and nodded.

“Alright. I’m headed back out in the morning, but if I see you I’ll say hi,” he said, turning on his heel and heading back towards land.

Hannibal followed him, having not said a word during the exchange. Will got the feeling he was curious to see what Will was doing.

“You got something to say, Doc?” Will asked, glancing over at the other man.

Hannibal tipped his head.

“I assume that is the man who has been acting suspiciously lately,” he answered, “the one Miss Sofia gave you a note about.”

Will shrugged.

“Yeah. He’s been peddling shark fins. Shark fins might be illegal to poach or sell, but that doesn’t stop some people. Sofia knows I can tell when people are lying, and people see me as some sort of “avenging angel” because I’m not too fond of poachers like that.”

Will hadn’t planned to tell Hannibal all of that, but after he did he didn’t regret it. He didn’t feel like the man would judge him for the comments, or that he would feel uncomfortable about the truth.

“What do you plan to do in order to deal with this man?” Hannibal asked, his tone calm.

Will sighed.

“I don’t have proof, and the authorities don’t do much to crack down on guys like that,” he revealed, “so I have my own way of dealing with them. No need for you to concern yourself with that, though. You’re not a part of this town. Not yet. You need a few more years under your belt living here before you fit in. Even then, you’re odd, and might take longer.”

Hannibal smiled, and they were at Will’s truck.

“I need to go take care of all this,” Will said, nodding to the full bed of garbage he had fished from the water recently, “and do a bit of prep before I head off in the morning. Good to meet you, Doc. Maybe I’ll see you next time I come ashore.”

Hannibal nodded politely, though Will could see he was unhappy about having to say goodbye.

“I hope you will,” he said, “Goodnight, Will. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

Will gave him a quick salute and climbed into his truck. He didn’t offer to drive Hannibal anywhere, because he knew the truck was not clean enough to be up to par for the man, and continuing the evening any farther would be a temptation for himself. 

Will had work to do, and could not afford to become distracted by Hannibal Lecter.

\---

Will stuffed his tubs and coolers of food down into the cupboards below deck, checking to make sure he had enough rope and supplies to keep him out for a few weeks. He spent as much time out on the water as he could, only ever staying on land for long if the weather was terrible or he needed to repair Nola. 

Richard lay motionless against one of the book cabinets, and Will checked his ropes once more before heading up to the helm.

Will tried not to deal with all the problems by using violence. He preferred to scare people into being smart, or using the local cops for their intended purpose. There were times, though, where he knew that he needed to be a bit more drastic. 

Richard had been someone who had always been on the border of ethical when it came to his fishing practices, and Will had been patiently waiting for him to fall off the wagon and fully into his selfishness. Black-market goods sold for more money than an honest living. Will had almost laughed when Sofia had given him the note saying he had finally fallen from grace. 

Richard had forfeited his life by deeming it more important than those of all the innocent creatures he had butchered for his own gain. There was very little Will hated more than the poaching of sharks. It was not only wasteful and cruel, but just selfish.

Everyone would be better off without this man.

The weather was perfect, the wind taking Will where he wanted as the sun rose slowly above the horizon. He took a deep breath and filled his lungs with the salty air. 

Will loved the ocean.

Will set out while it was still hours from being light out. He usually left while it was dark, not for any reason really. He tended to sleep during the day more often than not, avoiding the sun at its worst and navigating by stars. He just happened to work best while it was still dark out, so that was when he ended up casting off as well.

Once Will and the Nola were far out to sea, and the sky was just beginning to turn lighter on the horizon, Will decided to dispatch Richard.

Will hauled the man up onto the deck, not wanting to get blood everywhere down below. The deck was washed often enough by himself and the ocean, and the blood would not be noticed by anyone before it was long gone.

Richard had woken in the hours on the sea, and he was now moaning through the gag and staring at Will with wide, pleading eyes.

Will pulled the gag from Richards mouth, stepping away for a moment to gather his knives and a few buckets.

“I swear, I didn’t do ‘nything,” Richard said, smart enough to know screaming wouldn’t help from where they were.

Will hummed, setting out his tools without looking over at the other man.

“You should know better than that, Rich,” Will said calmly, “nearly everyone knows I can tell when people lie. You’ve been selling shark fins recently. Care to tell me how you came upon them?”

Richard grew even paler than he had been, and he swallowed hard. Will saw Richard’s muscles tense as he strained against the ropes, but Will had learned years before how best to tie up a man to keep him from escaping. Will had a talent for knots.

“I swear,” Richard babbled, “I did nothin’. I didn’t mean any harm by it. I just needed some more money than I was gettin’. You ought to know how that is.”

Will shook his head, selecting the first knife he would use.

“I know very well what it’s like to not have enough to live by,” Will said, crouching down in front of him, “but _you_ don’t. I know enough about you, Rich. You aren’t in want. You’re not even in debt. You just wanted more than you need. You wanted it to be easy, when you, of all people, ought to know that’s not how it works. Not around here. Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”

Richard was trembling, now. He was even starting to look a bit blue, much to Will’s amusement. 

“I don’t deserve to die, Sky. You wouldn’t kill someone over this, would you? You protect people. You don’t kill them.”

It was a last grasp, and Will only smiled as he shook his head.

Will grabbed where the ropes crossed behind Richard’s shoulders and hauled him up. Will held him over the side of the boat with one hand as he pulled the knife to the man’s throat with the other.

“I protect the _ocean_ ,” Will corrected, “and I let people live when they give it the respect it deserves. I would kill you over the life of a single shark, Rich. They deserve to live infinitely more than you do.”

With that, Will dragged the blade over Richard’s throat, spilling his blood into the water below. Will held him there until he stopped writhing and gurgling. 

Dropping Richard onto the deck of the boat, Will watched his lifeless body thump against the wooden planks. 

\---

Will sat with his feet dangling off the platform into the water, small waves splashing up around his waist every so often. He sang a shanty, grinning at the images of a full crew singing together the tune conjured in his mind. He was throwing handfuls of bloody flesh into the water and watching as the sharks came near the surface to eat it. While most sharks didn’t much like the taste of human flesh, Will had learned how to make it more appetizing to them. He hadn’t gotten a complaint yet.

Richard had most definitely come to a fitting end.

One shark swam up and rubbed against Will’s ankle the same way a cat would. He smiled and reached down to pet it. Most animals enjoyed contact like this, where they could trust they wouldn’t be hurt. Will liked to see the soft, vulnerable sides of creatures that would normally be seen as violent. He had come to an area where he knew some sharks would be that already trusted him. They tended to spread the news, and let the others know he was a friend.

Anyone else would have been certifiably insane to attempt what Will often did just for fun. Dangling one’s feet into the water in the midst of a shark feeding was _asking_ to have a limb severed. Will had never had to fear anything that lived in the ocean, though. He would never have been able to explain why, but nothing had any interest in harming him.

The ocean itself was more likely to harm him, with a storm or large wave, than any of the creatures in it.

One juvenile shark swam up and bumped into Will’s foot a couple times, trying to get his attention. Will reached down and hauled it up onto the platform, looking him over.

“Oh, darling,” Will said, running a soothing hand over his fins, “hold on just a moment and I’ll get that right out for you.”

The shark had a hook in its mouth, and a long piece of line was still hanging from it. Will felt a pang of sympathy for the little creature, knowing how painful it was. He was sad to see them in pain.

Will continued to soothe the shark as he gently reached in and assessed the situation. The hook was not in too deep, but it would certainly hurt when he removed it. He hadn’t lost a hand yet, and he trusted this one to recognize he was helping.

“This isn’t gonna be terrible pleasant,” Will warned, continuing to pet the shark in the way he had learned was most soothing to them, “I’m gonna have to reach in and pull it out for you. Then, you’ll be good to go, little one.”

Will spoke soft, comforting words to the shark as he worked, the same way he would with an injured dog. This was another reason he never brought anyone with him. He didn’t feel comfortable acting this way around others. Humans tended to be judgmental.

The shark jerked a bit when the hook pulled out, but he didn’t bite. He knew Will was helping. 

Will pushed the little shark back into the water and watched him swim around with the others. Will smiled and dumped the rest of the bucket into the water. He watched the red plume in the water as the blood spread. He kicked his feet through it a bit, breathing in the smell of blood mixed with saltwater. 

It was the little things in life that brought him the most pleasure.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *does research for hours to figure out what type of shark Hannibal would be, including where they can be found*   
> Me, immediately after: *makes up a new shark because none of them were perfect, and I'm too picky*

Will charted his coordinates, using the light of his lamp to illuminate his maps and papers. 

Will hadn’t always kept track of his movements this way, but he had started just a year before. After the disappearance of a fisherman that had recently moved into town, the police had been poking around and thought it was suspicious that he hadn’t kept records of his path across the water. 

Will didn’t really want to give them any reason to bother him again.

Looking up at the stars, Will took in a deep breath. He had heard people say that the night sky made them feel small and insignificant, but he had never felt that way. The ocean had felt insurmountable the first time he had set sail, but the sky had only ever filled him with a sense of companionship and wonder. It was as if the stars were his guardians, showing him the way through the dark water and giving him just enough light to see the world around him.

There was a splash right off the starboard side of the boat, and Will tipped his head curiously. Most creatures tried to avoid breaching near the boat, so he was curious to see what had just done so in the middle of the night.

Will walked over, peering down into the water. He knew he wasn’t likely to see it, as it was dark and the creature probably had swum away already. With all his luck and abilities when it came to the ocean, there were some things that were beyond him. 

As Will was thinking this, a shape swam up alongside the boat. It was a shark, but it was a kind he had never seen before. He couldn’t even figure out what kind it was from just looking at it. It had the long tail of a thresher shark, from what he could make out, but it was bioluminescent in strange patterns across its skin. It glowed a sort of greenish gold color in streaks down its back and fins, paired with a few spots. It was nothing like anything Will had ever seen. Will quickly grabbed a bucket that had the last remaining pieces of Richard in it and turned on the spotlight over the platform.

He had to get a closer look, even though he tried not to use the platform at night.

Will hopped down and tossed some bloody meat into the water, hoping to entice the shark closer. The bioluminescence was helpful just then, because Will could track the shark’s movement through the water. 

The shark obliged, swimming closer and snapping up the bit of meat Will had tossed out. Will allowed his feet to dangle in the water, though he actually felt some apprehension this time. He didn’t know this shark yet, and didn’t know if it would be his friend.

The shark swam closer, and Will thought its markings were similar to those of dusky dolphins or spinner sharks, though it was somewhat mixed with tiger or zebra sharks with the spots. The long tail was what really caught Will’s attention. 

Thresher sharks were probably one of Will’s favorite kinds. They were clever, and hunted differently than most. They would snap their long tail and stun their prey with a sharp tap before they went in to eat. It was clever, and Will had always thought their tails were beautiful.

“Who are you?” Will asked as the shark brushed up against his leg, “I’ve never seen anything like you before.”

Will tossed another piece of flesh into the water and watched the shark happily gobble it up. Will hadn’t treated this portion yet to make it more palatable for sharks, but this one didn’t seem to mind the taste of human flesh.

For whatever reason, that didn’t make Will nervous, even as his feet dangled into the cold water.

“Are you a catshark?” Will mused, “I’ve only heard of them. Living in the deep dark parts of the ocean. I doubt that’s what you are, since you’re up here at the surface. You’d have to be really lost to be here by accident.”

The shark rubbed up against Will’s leg again, apparently enjoying the contact. Will smiled and reached down to pet it with his hand as well.

Will looked closer at the shark, trying to identify it by something. The tips of the fins were darker, like a blacktip. The skin was mostly copper colored, though the bioluminescent streaks were slightly lighter. The fins were placed in a fairly ambiguous pattern, not giving him much of a clue. 

The tail was really fascinating, though. Will ran his hand along it, and found something startling and shocking. 

There was a barb. Similar to the kind stingrays would have in their tails. It was about halfway up the long thresher tail, and only poked out a tiny bit at the moment. Will didn’t get a very good look at it, as the shark continued to swim around him, but he was certain he was right about what it was.

“You’re incredibly peculiar,” Will said, leaning on his arm as he watched the shark swim lazy circles, “I’ve never seen anything like you.”

The shark bobbed above the surface for a moment, showing Will the snubbed nose snout he attributed to thresher sharks as well. It was kind of cute, in a shark way. He always thought it made them look kind of like puppies, if one really stretched their imagination. 

“Here,” Will said, dumping the rest of the bucket into the water for his new friend, “You seem to like the taste of Rich, so go for it. It’s a much better use for him than what he was doing while he was alive.”

The shark ate the meat enthusiastically, seeming to actually really enjoy it. Will couldn’t help but smile at it, because it was really so odd, but it acted like the young sharks he was used to.

“Either you’re some huge discovery for the marine biologists,” Will said, “or you’re a mutation that shouldn’t rightfully exist.”

The shark butted Will’s foot, making him laugh.

“Alright. You’re not an abomination, okay?” Will offered, the shark swimming in a tight circle in response, “I’m just wondering what on earth you could be, for real. You look like a thresher for the most part, but you’ve got the blacktips on your fins, the markings of either a spinner or a tiger, and then you’re bioluminescent, which I’ve only heard of two types of sharks having, and they live in the midnight zone. So how did you get to be so special, huh?”

The shark only continued to swim around, brushing up against Will’s legs frequently. It was an affectionate gesture, as if the shark was petting Will in return, and it made Will smile.

Will looked up into the sky, turning off the spotlight so he could see the stars. 

“You see that star?” Will asked, obviously not expecting an answer from the shark, “It’s Sirius. The brightest star visible from earth aside from the sun. It’s the dog star. It’s part of the constellation Canis Major. It’s probably the easiest star to start out learning how to recognize the stars by. It literally outshines all the other stars, so it’s easy to find.”

The shark rubbed along Will’s legs again, and Will continued talking to it. He didn’t know why, because he didn’t usually talk to any of the creatures for this long, but he liked it. He felt an odd sense of companionship with the shark, and it was weird that it hadn’t swam away yet. That was fine, though. Will didn’t mind the company.

\---

Will spent the next two weeks out on the water, sleeping only during the day when the weather was calm. He never slept during the night, because he didn’t like missing any portion of the night and the stars. Part of living mostly on the ocean, especially on one’s own, was learning when and how to sleep. Will didn’t sleep much, and he knew how to get the most out of the little sleep he did get. 

His new friend was also something enticing Will to be awake during the night. It seemed the strange new shark only appeared at night time, glowing in the water beside Nola and rubbing up against Will’s bare legs when he dipped them into the water. 

It was incredible that the creature had shown up multiple times. 

Will had started to recognize some specific sharks or dolphins that visited him over the span of years, but he had never seen one more than twice in one month. The shark seemed to be following his progress, or otherwise had a migration pattern that just so happened to coincide with Will’s charted path. 

Will tried his hand at sketching the shark, mostly in the hopes that he would be able to ask around about it. He wasn’t very good at that kind of thing, but he wanted to have something to offer when he asked. It didn’t help much that his friend only showed up at night, making it harder for Will to draw anyway. Will had a few little sketches of what the shark looked like, vaguely, and he guessed they would just have to do. He knew a few people that might be able to help him.

Will was headed back to shore when a storm hit, and he had to fight to keep Nola afloat. Will scurried over the deck, making sure to secure everything and keep tabs on each square foot of his boat. He unfastened the platforms and stowed them below deck to be sure they wouldn't be dislodged and lost to the water. He made sure all the cabinets were locked, and any perishables stored away. 

Will had never been in a storm this bad before, and he wondered if he had done something to make the ocean upset with him. He couldn’t think of anything he might have done recently that would earn him any punishment, but he also knew the ocean didn’t always need a reason. He was sure he was going to drown, and that Nola would wash to shore in pieces a month later. 

Once the storm cleared, Will was exhausted and battered. He felt like he just managed to limp Nola into the dock before they both collapsed. Will trudged to the edge of the boat and blinked in confusion at the sight before him.

Hannibal Lecter was sitting on the end of the dock. His shoes were next to him, his suit jacket folded and placed on top. His slacks were rolled up to expose his calves, and his legs were just dangling over the water. Will noticed he looked tan, and his hair shone copper in the light, reminding Will of the shark he had met.

Hannibal looked up and smiled at Will.

“Good afternoon, Will,” he said pleasantly, “how was your journey?”

Will sighed heavily, jumped off Nola’s deck and almost fell onto the wood of the pier. He was bone tired, and didn’t even know if he had the energy to get back home. Maybe he should just get back onto Nola and sleep in his hammock for the night. He could go home tomorrow.

“Oh, you know, mostly good, except that the ocean tried to kill me on my way back,” Will said, trying to sound casual and joking. His exhaustion made him sound more irritated, though.

Hannibal was at his side in an instant, helping him to stand. 

“Will, you look exhausted. You should rest.”

Will nodded, his eyes already threatening to slip shut despite himself.

“Yeah. Maybe I should just get back to my hammock on Nola. There’s no way I’m driving right now,” he mumbled, leaning against Hannibal enough that he would later feel embarrassed about it.

Hannibal hummed, putting an arm around Will’s waist to keep him up. He pulled Will close and breathed deeply.

“As pleasant as a hammock on a boat is,” Hannibal said, “I would recommend a quality mattress in this instance. I can take you.”

Will yawned, trying to keep his eyes open as Hannibal led him down the dock. He was swaying a bit, his legs still acclimated to the sea and his brain too slow to catch up with the fact that he was on solid ground.

“You don’t have to do that,” Will said, weakly trying to object, “I should really just take a nap before I head home. I don’t need help.”

Hannibal chuckled, the sound rumbling against Will pleasantly. He wanted to press closer to it, but he had just enough consciousness left to know not to. 

“Of course not, Will,” Hannibal said, “You do not need anything from anyone. I would consider it a personal favor if you allowed me to help you today.”

Will sighed, more softly this time.

“That’s some psychiatrist trick, right?” he asked, “Making it sound like I’m doing something for you, when it’s really the other way around.”

Hannibal huffed a laugh.

“Maybe so. Is it effective?”

Will laughed, almost hysterically because he was too exhausted to stop himself.

“Fine. Sure. You can drive me home. But we’re gonna have to use your car, ‘cause there’s no way I’m putting you in my truck. You’re too fancy.”

Hannibal chuckled and agreed, pulling Will along.

Will fell into a comfortable car, felt Hannibal pull the buckle around him, and then fell asleep against the door as the engine hummed to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to be taking a break from my fics for a bit. I'm hoping to get a new job, which means I'm going to move, which means I'm going to be very busy. I'll update when I'm able, and I have plenty of fics for you to read in the meantime.   
> I'm also going to post the first chapter of a few fics I've had in the works recently, so I can feel like I'm still contributing. XD  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> The update schedule for this one might be a bit different from my usual. The writing has been fairly slow, but I really, really wanted to start posting already. My hubris may be my downfall.~~~ XD  
> Enjoy <3


End file.
